


In Winter, Whispered Words Ring True

by Burningchaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted in reply at <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summercon/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summercon/"><b>summercon</b></a></span><br/>beta'ed by <span><a href="http://seekergeek.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://seekergeek.livejournal.com/"><b>seekergeek</b></a></span><br/>My muse is still iffy so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Winter, Whispered Words Ring True

Winter winds swept across the ground lifting and dragging the newly fallen snow. Dean felt his coat thumping against his legs as he walked. He looked straight ahead, his destination consuming his every thought.

When he finally stopped, his lips were chapped and cracked. Dean had developed a few nervous habits over the last few years and chewing on his lower lips was one. He looked down and closed his eyes. He hadn’t been back here in years. He wanted to pretend it wasn’t real. But there was no more pretending, today he had to come.

“It’s over, Sam.” Dean pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at the bullet lying in his palm. It was mangled and misshapen. Dean had carried it with him everyday for the last six years. “I did it.” Sighing, Dean reached out and put the bullet on top of the stone marking where his brother was buried.

A ragged breath burst out of his chest and Dean dropped to his knees. He’d killed the demon that had taken his family from him one at a time. It had taken Sam, but Dean was the one who’d killed him.

He could see it every time he closed his eyes. It haunted his every breath and thought. He relived the moment he pulled the trigger repeatedly in his nightmares. He could still see Sam begging for him to end it. To kill him before it was too late. There hadn’t been any other choice. Nothing they knew had worked, and Sam could only fight the demon inside him for so long. In the end, he’d given in.

Dean gagged and leaned forward. He didn’t stop until his head was resting against his brother’s name. “Sammy, god…”Dean wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and nose. As he cried his entire body shook and trembled so that had anyone bothered to look, they would have thought Dean was having a seizure. He cried until his eyes were almost swollen shut. “I can’t do this…I…just can’t.”

Grasping the headstone, Dean used it to unbend his stiff, frozen legs and slowly stand. He turned, walking away as quickly as his legs would allow and whispered to the wind, “I’ll see you soon.”  



End file.
